¡Sonríe!
by x-Sakuura-chan-x
Summary: AU. Hinata Hyūga lo tenía todo para ser feliz. Una buena familia, un futuro muy prospero… pero en sus planes no se encontraba ser llevada a un bar donde conocería a un inocente, sonriente y tonto… ¿striper? Reeditado. Reviews onegai.


**¡Sonríe!**

**Summary: **AU. _Hinata Hyūga lo tenía todo para ser feliz. Una buena familia, un futuro muy prospero… pero en sus planes no se encontraba ser llevada a un bar donde conocería a un inocente, sonriente y tonto… __¿_striper_? _

**Rating: **_K+_

**Genre: **_Humor/Romance._

**Beta: **_Istharneko (Gracias por ser tan paciente y ayudarme con la corrección del fic). _

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Las calles de Tokio lucían hermosas esa noche de otoño. Las hojas caían de los árboles, mientras eran llevadas por el viento, los cerezos se movían____lentamente, dándole una preciosa apariencia a aquella ciudad. Bueno… eso____es mentira. Para empezar, es____primavera, hace mucho calor, la ciudad está muy sucia, y sólo se oye escándalo__**;**__ precisamente, en la empresa "_Hyūga_"._

-¡Vamos,Hinata! -Exclamó Ino Yamanaka jalando el brazo derecho de Hinata, la cual se resistía aferrándose a TenTen, otra de sus amigas.

Para empezar, Hinata era la primogénita de la familia, heredera de la gran empresa Hyūga. Tenía ojos extrañamente blancos, y su cabello largo y azulado le llegaba hasta la cintura. Ino Yamanaka, la que conducía a las chicas al precipicio, -literalmente, pero esa es otra historia- una rubia natural de ojos azules. Se sospechaba que su hermano no reconocido era Deidara. Finalmente estaba TenTen, y debido a su nombre, se burlaban de ella llamándola Diez-Diez, fanática al extremo de Pucca, a tal grado de copiar su peinado. Su cabello era color café e idolatraba las armas como cuchillos, kunais y demás, por lo que se recomienda no hacerla enojar….

Volviendo al tema, precisamente, al día siguiente sería lo que se suponía un día muy especial para losHyūga: La boda de la heredera Hinata y el genio de la familia, Neji. Aquella cosa que los unía no era precisamente el amor, sino la obligación de dar descendientes a esa gran y pudiente familia.

-¡Es tudespedida de soltera! -chilló otra chica, apoyando a Ino mientras Hinata negaba con la cabeza y a TenTen le salía una gota gigante en la cabeza–. Además, ya hemos quedado con Temari, Tayuya, Kin y Konan. -Explicó la chica sin dejar de jalar a la morena.

El nombre de esa chica, eraSakura Haruno, cabello (raramente) rosa, por lo cual se habían difundido los chismes de que no era natural. Poseía unos ojos jades, una fuerza sobrehumana, con una Inner Despiadada; amante de los chismes y de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Pe-pero Ne-Neji no lo s-sabe… -musitó Hinata, bajando la mirada.

Aunque se fuera a casar con Neji, todavía no había suficiente confianza entre ambos, precisamente por esas personalidades tan opuestas.

-Hinata, sólo iremos por algo de comer. No creo que Neji se moleste por eso… -Dijo Ino, tratando (con éxito) de manipular a la menor.

-E-está b-bien… -susurró Hinata, que aún no estaba totalmente convencida… ¿Y cómo juzgarla?, sólo había que ver el aura que se formaba alrededor de la Yamanaka.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Entretanto, en un escondido callejón de la ciudad de Tokio, precisamente en un bar, se oía mucho ruido. Dentro del establecimiento había esparcidas varias mesas, con gente charlando animadamente en ellas.

Precisamente, en una mesa, dos personas hablaban, sin hacer caso a los demás, que hablaban viéndolos y apuntándolos. La fama de "Kyuubi" y la de uno de los legendarios Sannin era bastante deslumbrante, y definitivamente la estadía del primero, era lo que más llamaba la atención.

-Naruto, hoy tendremos muchas clientas, debes hacerlo bien. -Dijo un hombre que parecía tener como cincuenta años, de cabello blanco y alta estatura. Miró al menor, el cual sólo asintió pesadamente.

-¡Ahhh! No te preocupes, Ero-sennin, lo haré bien**.** ¡Dattebayo! -exclamóel chico, siendo fusilado por la mirada del viejo-. Eh... Quiero decir "Respetable Jiraiya". –Bramó ahora, riendo nerviosamente.

**oOoOoOoOo**

-¡Muy bien, entren al carro ahora mismo, bola de ineptas! -Gritó Tayuya, pateando (literalmente) a las chicas dentro del automóvil.

Tayuya era bastante malhablada, pelirroja y de ojos grisáceos. Tenía unas extrañas vendas en la cabeza, nadie se explicaba que hacían ahí, aunque unos tenían la idea de que cuando era pequeña, se cayó y se golpeo en la cabeza, por eso su actitud era sí, y que tenía que usar las vendas para disimular el gran impacto que se dio. Como no tenía apellidos, solían burlarse de ella.

-Mph, Tayuya, ahora sé porque no tienes novio. -Dijo Temari, frunciendo el ceño.

Temari, la mayor de todas, se peinaba con cuatro extrañas coletas, que colgaban de su cabeza, la acusaban de robar spray para mantener así su cabello, se decía de ella que era rubia artificial. (Sospecha aún no comprobada) Su nombre completo era Temari no Sabaku.

-Ya, ya chicas. -Expresó TenTen cogiendo a Temari, mientras Kin evitaba que Tayuya la matara. Kin, de cabello largo y amarrado en dos coletas; sólo entraba de relleno.

-Está bien, yo conduzco. -manifestó Tayuya, mientras maldecía a la rubia desparramada y zorra (según ella) de Sabaku no Temari.

-¡OK! Yo voy en el asiento de copiloto -Dijo felizmente Ino, mientras Hinata, Sakura, Kin, Konan, TenTen y Temari se sentaban en los asientos traseros.

-No creo que esté bien dejar que Tayuya conduzca -Habló por primera vez en el día Konan, una chica de cabello azul, ojos verdes y una actitud muy fría y distante.

-Konan-san tiene razón. Además, ahora que lo pienso, ¡¿Tayuya-san no reprobó su examen de manejo?! -Gritó en el último instante Hinata, puesto que Tayuya había arrancado de golpe, haciendo que todas (excepto Ino, que iba feliz de la vida cantando y discutiendo con Tayuya por cual estación dejar) se golpearon en la cabeza con sus asientos.

-Tayuya, Ino, ¡Disminuyan la velocidad! -Gritó Sakura-._ "Inner: ¡KYAA! ¡Qué emocionante es estoooo!"_

_Mientras, en los asientos delanteros..._

-¡Daaame más gasolina!, ¡Dame más gasolina! A ella le gusta la gasolina, ¡Dame más gasolina! _(1)_** -**Cantaba la rubia, feliz de la vida-. ¡Soy la reina del mundo! -Exclamó, asomándose por la ventana-. ¡Ahhh, un perrito! –Grito apuntando a un perrito, para después golpearse con un poste-. ¡OUCH! -Gritó al puro estilo Homero Simpson _(2)_, para luego desmayarse.

-¡Al fin! -Gritó Tayuya, cambiándole de estación.- "_Baptised with a perfect name. The doubting one by heart. __Alone without himself (_3)."-Interpretó sin hacer caso a las replicas y gritos de las demás.

**Continuará…**

**Aclaraciones:**

(1): Canción llamada "Dame más gasolina", cantada por **Daddy Yankee **y que no es de mi propiedad. (2): Personaje de la serie "Los Simpson", que es propiedad de **Matt Groening.**

(3): Canción llamada "Amaranth", interpretada por **Nightwish **y que no es de mi propiedad.

**Notas de la autora:**

**_Sé que el capítulo es muy corto, pero es sólo la introducción. Espero que haya sido de su agrado._** **_Si les gustó, dejen reviews y si no les gustó, pues también._** **_¡Nos vemos!_**


End file.
